I knew I loved you before I met you: In too deep
by GuenevereNimueh
Summary: Sequel to I knew I loved you before I met you but can also be considered as stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to I knew I loved you before I met you but can also be considered as stand alone.**

I knew I loved you before I met you: In too deep

**Chapter 1**

Lying on his bed facing the ceiling, Arthur couldn't take the grin off his face.

He still couldn't believe what happened. He, Arthur Pendragon just fell in love. IN LOVE! He is in love! He couldn't describe the feeling, he wanted to scream and share to the whole world what he's feeling but of course that's just absurd, after all Pendragons do not scream 'off set'.

He straightened his body and sat on the bed.

Seeing his jacket another sheepish grin appeared on his face. He grabbed it and brought it to his face. Arthur couldn't help but absorb the lingering smell of Merlin. He was in that state when loud knocking on the door interrupted him.

"Arthur! Open this door at once!" a loud voice shouted behind his door.

He lets out a sigh intent on ignoring his untimely visitor. He lay back down on his bed again holding the jacket against his chest.

"I know you are there! Do not ignore me!" The loud knocking continued until Arthur couldn't take it any longer. He pushed himself up placing the jacket gently on his bed then reached for the bedside lamp. The light outside is enough to lit his dark room but he knows that Morgana doesn't like darkness so he switched it on.

Upon opening the door a very irritated looking Morgana was revealed.

"Morgana" Arthur greeted, not the least bit bothered by the anger emanating from his sister.

Instead of replying, Morgana pushed Arthur aside and opened the door wider to let herself in.

"Sure. Come in." Arthur offered in sarcasm.

"Have you anything to say?" She immediately asked upon settling on the chair ignoring Arthur's caustic remark.

"Nope, not one bit." He replied slyly.

Morgana felt frustrated, the event last night was a disaster and what irked her to no end was her brother's indifference. "Arthur Pendragon, do you value your career?"

Arthur lets out a sigh and finally looked at her sister. "Of course I do." Was his short reply.

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you don't."

"Morgana…"

"No. Don't explain."She stopped him in mid sentence. Morgana really doesn't want to hear Arthur's excuses now. "Have you any idea what I had to go through last night because of you? That party was for you, the people came there for you or have you forgotten?" Morgana released a sigh. "And I wouldn't wonder if negative responses were published today. I don't even want to look at the news."

"I apologise'." Arthur muttered. He's not used apologising but he knows it was his fault anyway and he really doesn't wasn't to see his sister angry.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said I apologise."

"You apologise." She repeated not really believing the word she just heard.

"Yes." He answered sheepishly.

His answer brought an appalled look on Morgana's face. "The great Arthur Pendragon apologised to me for his misbehaviour? Well that's something I didn't expect."

"Wait a minute. I just apologised because I don't want this issue to grow." He retorted immediately.

"Fine. Care to explain the reason for your disappearance then? Although, I already have an idea but I want to hear it from you. Otherwise, you can forget your movie career because I will make sure you'll never get any projects." Morgana uttered not taking her eyes away from her brother.

He swallowed a lump of panic. He knows Morgana very well, she loves threatening people that's why they fear her but more often than not she doesn't mean any of it. But if she means business, she means business and such time is now.

Arthur stood up and walked towards the window.

"Your vision came true." He answered shortly, not wanting to explain about the 'real' reason behind his disappearance last night.

Arthur turned to look at Morgana whose face now showed curiosity. "I've met him." He continued.

"You've met him." Morgana repeated.

"Yes."

A big smile crossed her face. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, anger forgotten. She glided over and stood next to Arthur. "I told you, you cannot escape it. It's inevitable."

Smile was the reply he gave her. She's right anyway and it wasn't so bad after all.

"So did you get his number? Did you invite him on a date? When are you going to see him again?" She asked continuously.

"No. No. And I don't know."

"What? How are you going to see him again?"

"I sort of gave him my number. I offered him a job, so I told him he can call me when he's decided." Arthur explained remembering the look on Merlin's face when he told him about the job.

"What makes you think he will accept your offer?"

"Well, I'm hoping he will."

"That's just stupid. This proves that you might be carrying the name Pendragon but you do not think like one. Did you even get his name?" she replied impassively.

"Of course I did!"

"Really!? That was so clever of you." Morgana remarked sarcastically.

"Morgana, if you don't have anything else to say, I would like to have my rest now."

"Fine. However remember this, you haven't escaped totally yet. You will have to pay for what you did last night and no buts from you. I will not tolerate it." Morgana said threatening more than reminding him for ditching the party.

Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine hearing the words of Morgana, he dare not think of it.

Three days later, Arthur felt frustrated; he doesn't know what to do. To say that he easily gets annoyed at the simplest thing would be an understatement. His temper seem to have reached its peak that he even made his personal make-up artist cry, who is known to have a very high tolerance when it comes to dealing with moroseness.

Morgana arrived just in time to see Arthur giving his mobile an intense glare before throwing it on the couch.

Morgana raised her eyebrows upon witnessing Arthur's blatant display of aggravation. "Dare I ask what the matter with you is?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Morgana." Arthur greeted.

"I heard what happened."

"Isolde has already told you?" He asked, riled by his sister's probing eyes.

As soon as he realised what he did he immediately felt bad. Isolde is one of the few people who actually treat him like an ordinary person. She doesn't think of him as the son of Uther Pendragon owner of Camelot Pictures Inc. or as an A-list actor who has won several awards, just Arthur who happens to have the family name Pendragon.

"Anyone who has a brain can tell what may have occurred by seeing the state she is in."

Arthur sat down on the couch, and sighed dejectedly. Now for sure he's going to hear words from Tristan too.

"I didn't mean to snap at her." He explained. "I'm just a little out of sorts."

Morgana joined her brother on the couch. "I suppose he hasn't called yet?" She asked after putting two and two together.

"I am so stupid." Arthur replied rubbing his face in frustration.

"We already know that."

"Not helping Morgana."

"Who said I am here to help?" Morgana countered which Arthur responded with a glare. "Look, why don't you unwind for a while? I will make the rest of the day free for you."

"You will?" He asked bewildered and confused.

"Now don't show me that face. Of course I will. I am your sister first and I care for your well being."

"Which is what I couldn't believe. But thank you. I need it."

"Don't thank me. I am just doing everyone a favour. Now off you go before I change my mind." Morgana could only shake her head while looking at her brother's retreating form. _'Love truly is an evil thing'._ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was one of those days when Merlin found himself muttering profanities to the cold damp December morning. Of all the days his car would break, it chose today to give up on him. How he hated his boss to the core.

From six in the morning he had been running errands, delivering this, collecting that, filing this and stocking that. It wasn't even his duty and yet he was ordered than asked, which irked him to no end. His stomach has been complaining since an hour ago and his temper worsened seeing the sun at its highest point.

Another repulsive word escaped his mouth. He could only wish his boss suffered the imprecations of his word.

He decided to take the underground instead. As much as he hated the injustice at work he wouldn't let his boss find a way to sack him. He would rather resign than get fired. 'Resign, I like the sound of that'. Merlin thought.

With one final look at his old car, stack of folders at hand, he trailed after the many people rushing to the nearest tube station.

There were not many people inside the train to his surprise. He looked around observing the people and noted that there were at least 15 inside the coach. Few meters to his left were an elderly couple. The man reading Financial Times while the woman has a book on her hands, though he could clearly tell that she's sleeping. In front of him sat a teenage girl. She was rather a bit under dressed for the harsh weather outside, Merlin noted_. 'Some people just couldn't help but be fashionable even if they suffer.'_ He thought with slight amusement. Not far from the girl was a man in blue suit with a bag on his lap and a boy around 10 or 11 who was too focused in playing with his PSP.

There were times when he wondered how his life would turn out had he finished his studies. Would he have a work from one of those big firms whose names he always see on televisions and the business bulletins or managing his own company? His life would take a hundred eighty degree twist he supposed.

It has been his dream to establish a restaurant or to work in a five star hotel continuously creating delightful a la carte the customers would love and motivate them to return more often. Now he figures that dream will remain a dream if he continues with his current job. He couldn't even send money to his mother for Pete's sake.

He fished a card from his rear pocket and inspected the name on it. 'Camelot Inc.' Merlin read silently. The name sounds familiar to him, but somehow couldn't remember from where he had seen or heard the name.

His thought reverts back to that night he met Arthur and a hopeful smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Gwen found Merlin pacing his room later that day.

She knocked on the door to get his intention but was only granted with silence from her friend.

"Merlin!" Gwen called aloud.

Startled, Merlin spun around to find his caller. "Gwen. You gave me a start!" He acknowledged and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry. I tried knocking on the door but apparently your mind is elsewhere. Not that I don't understand your current state I mean, I know how much you love Freya and after what happened in the bar I cannot imagine how hurt you must be feeling right now. But you know that I will always be here right?" Gwen explained trying to find the right words to appease her friend.

Merlin walked up to her.

"I am fine." He assured embracing Gwen. "No need to worry about me."

She pulled back at looked up at him "Are you sure?"

Finally after few moments of silence Merlin was able to reply. "Yes." Looking intently at her friend he continued sealing it with a smile afterwards. "I'm fine."

"So, what's with the moping then?"

Merlin returned on his bed to sit with Gwen on his trail. "I just resigned from my job."

After thoughtful thinking during his train ride earlier, Merlin decided to try his luck in Camelot Inc. He laid his resignation in front of his clodhopping boss as soon as he had delivered the files in the office, which ended quite well with only just few words exchanged between them as if his boss had been expecting his resignation. He resolved to go to Camelot Inc. right after but got nervous on his way and went home instead.

Gwen replied with a big smile. "That's great Merlin! You finally got your mind fixed and left that worthless job."

"It's not worthless." Merlin tried to defend.

"It is worthless. They make you work longer, no benefits and pay you less. They make you do jobs out of your agreed contract and you, you being you always happily accept whatever they throw down at your feet."

"I just don't want any conflicts and besides I need the job."

"So you persevered, I know." Gwen lets out a sigh, but soon her mood returned to being joyous. "Well we should celebrate!"

"You should sound at least a bit sad even if it's fake. I won't have any money now you know."

"Merlin, if you're worried about the rent..."

"I can't always rely on you Gwen."Merlin stopped her. Every time he has financial problems he can always count on his friend. But she has her own fair share of responsibilities too. So as much as possible he doesn't want to be an imposition on her. "You also have responsibilities."

Gwen nodded in understanding. "Still, we should celebrate. You can always find a new job and a better one at that, I am sure of it."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Actually I met a guy the other night, right after I left the pub. He seems nice and respectable and well, he offered me a job."

"You see! When a door closes, a window opens. Did you accept it?"

"I haven't replied yet. He told me he would wait for my response. I was thinking of meeting him today after I handed over my resignation but I didn't, because... well... I was kind of..."

"Nervous?" Gwen finished his sentence teasingly. "Well, if you think this guy can be trusted and the job he offered you is true and respectable, not from some gangdom who lures their prey with nice promise of a high paying job then go for it."

Merlin brought his left hand to his mouth biting a nail anxiously. He has been meaning to call Arthur's number on the card, but somehow he couldn't find the courage to dial the numbers.

Gwen sensing his hesitation asked. "Are you wavering?"

"Not exactly. But after I have thought about the offer I kind of feel like stupid or something."

"Or something. Very eloquent." His friend teased him which he responded with a blush in embarrassment.

"I mean, I met him only once, he doesn't even know me or any qualifications I have for that matter, yet he offered me a job to be his Personal Assistant. Seriously, Personal Assistant when I can't even organise my own schedule." Merlin explained.

"There are hardly any appointments for you to organise."

"Exactly! Yet my life is a mess."

Gwen smiled at him. "It is not a mess, you just haven't found the right way yet. Who knows this guy might be the answer to your dreams. He will help you steer your life in the right direction."

"Thanks Gwen, you really are a great friend."

"Of course, I am. Now my turn. I came here actually to tell you that I will be away for 4 days. Lance invited me to attend his sister's wedding and we are leaving tomorrow night. And..." said Gwen shifting slightly in her seat. She raised her left hand to show the ring. "Lance proposed to me last night." She finished with a huge smile on her face.

His eyes went wide from the surprise. But realising what his friend meant he hugged her ecstatically. "Oh my word Gwen that is some news! I am so happy for you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Thank you." She started to speak after they separated. "This is actually one of the reasons why we are going to attend his sister's wedding. Lance would like to introduce me to his parents. I told him that we can do it some other time and just focus on his sister but he was so insistent." She stopped to pause for breath. "And well, to talk about the wedding as well."

"Talk about fast. But I am happy for you." Again Merlin smiled at her.

Merlin was in full agreement when Gwen repeated that they have to celebrate. They decided to walk to the nearest pub with Gwen relaying sheepishly how her boyfriend now fiancé proposed to her, however on their way something cropped up and Gwen though reluctantly has to go. They agreed to just celebrate once the couple returns and that Lance has to be there.

* * *

Arthur went to the park where his encounter with Merlin occurred. He looked at his watch and noted that it was already quarter past 7 in the evening. 'Just what do you expect to find here Arthur?' He thought with disdain.

He sat on the bench where he found Merlin and memories of what happened came flooding back into his mind.

"_So Merlin, what brought you weeping in this park?" Arthur asked after he finally gathered his courage._

_A sniff escaped from the brunette. "A lot of things." He replied shortly. _

"_I have a lot of time." Arthur countered, which Merlin responded with a smile._

"_Fine." Merlin wiped his face of any tears remain. "Let's see. It could be the fact that one, I was thrown out of the pub, two, my friend ditched me to be with her boyfriend, three, now I am alone and four, I hate my job and five I am alone." He narrated while counting the reasons with his fingers._

"_Only four." Arthur corrected. He could tell that Merlin wasn't exactly being honest. His reasons were too shallow for what he had witnessed._

"_Four?" Merlin asked in confusion._

"_You mentioned I am alone twice."_

"_That was because I am alone in two different aspects."He replied in a cryptic manner._

_Arthur wanted to dig differ, but he doesn't want to scare the other with his stalker like questions. Like himself, he knows when a topic is too emotional to be touched and Merlin seems not keen on discussing it anyway so he just nodded as if understanding what the brunette meant. "Would you like to have some coffee?" He asked to change the topic._

_Merlin gave him a bright smile that made his heart beat loud again. _

'_I am in too deep.' He thought._

"Arthur?"

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure standing in front of him nor heard his name was called thus how surprised he was when the said figure waved their hand in front of his face. His eyes went saucer wide and stood up very quickly.

"Merlin!" His voice cracked and saw Merlin raised his eyebrow half an inch in amusement. "Merlin." He repeated as collected as he could. He couldn't believe that the man he was fantasising not a while ago stood in front of him. "Surprise to see you here."

"I was on my way home when I thought I saw you, so I came to say hi." said Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Unwind."

"Unwind..." Merlin repeated, nodding slightly. "How have you been?"

"Good." Came his short reply, berating himself inwardly. _'Smooth Arthur, very smooth.'_

Arthur's mind was doing a roller coaster, eyes transfixed at the sight of Merlin. "I..." Arthur started but had to blink continuously due to confusion_. 'What was he going to say?'_ He thought to himself. "Do you fancy a cup of coffee?" He finally managed to ask.

Merlin gave him a bright smile that made his heart beat loud and he was embraced with a sudden feeling of _deja vu._

"Sure." Merlin replied.

They left the park and headed to the same coffee shop they went to before. He breathes a sigh of relief when he observed that there were not many people and Merlin chose a seat at a far end corner of the shop.

"How are you?" Arthur asked after they made their orders.

"I am alright, not crying. See?" replied Merlin, pointing his face free of any tears stain.

"I noted." He said with a smile and looked at the poster behind Merlin. He doesn't trust himself yet to be able to act normal every time he sees the other with a bright face.

"Actually, I have been meaning to call you all afternoon." Merlin said, casually. "I wanted to know... is the job you offered still available?"

"It is." He replied hastily. "I mean, yes, the position is still open."

Arthur was thankful for the destruction when their coffee was finally delivered. He still felt nervous having the brunette in front of him.

Arthur looked into Merlin's blue eyes and saw relief.

Funny how he hated the idea of having a Personal Assistant, how he argued with his sister several times about the issue and yet here he was offering the same job many had failed. _'Love can make you do the silliest thing.'_ He told himself, smiling inwardly. It was the same line he delivered in one of the numerous romantic movies he had starred. Before, he doesn't really understand the true meaning of the words. He found it absurd that a mere affection can have a great impact in someone's will. But now, as much as he hated to sound sappy, he will do anything just to be with the man sitting opposite him.

"I wish to apply, if possible. I may not have vast experience as Personal Assistant; in fact I don't have any." Merlin winced slightly. "But I am willing to try. I can submit all the necessary documents you may require."

"Alright." He replied. "You can meet me tomorrow so I can introduce you to my Manager."

"Your Manager?"

"She is my sister. She is a Movie Director by profession but also my Manager. She usually organised everything for me, but with a great price, I tell you. Tomorrow when you meet her you can handover your résumé."

"She's a Movie Director?" Merlin asked with incredulity in his voice.

"Yes." Arthur replied with a question in his voice.

"She's a Director and a Manager, _your_ Manager." Merlin said, more to himself.

"Yes." Again he repeated.

"What do you do exactly?" Merlin asked hastily.

Arthur looked at him, trying to see if he was just having him on but saw innocence and pure curiosity.

"I..." He shifted slightly, trying to be comfortable in his seat. "I am an actor."

Merlin's eyes went wide at the information. "Oh."

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No! I just... I never really considered. I mean, you're handsome and you look like a cut out from an A-list fashion magazine. But, it just never really occurred to me. You seem to be the type who would hate crowds."

Arthur snorted. "I assure you, your description of me hating crowds is correct."

"Then, why are you an actor?"

"Because it is what is expected of me to be." He replied bitterly. It is not that he hates being an actor. In fact he loves it. He loves acting. But it wasn't a secret that he started at the top because of his name, of his father and still being shadowed by it until now. He wants to do it on his own; he wants to experience climbing the ladder and see how far he can go with his talent, which his father snapped him at when he told him.

Merlin wanted to hit himself for being such a busybody or cursed himself for his ignorance. He accepted the job offered to him by Arthur without really knowing what he was getting himself into. He could have looked him up on the net for heaven's sake or searched the Company's name and yet he didn't. Now seeing the annoyance marring the face of the handsome blonde made him want to smack himself harder and he couldn't even begin to fathom why.

"Sorry."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well it seems I have hit a sensitive topic."

His face lightens up at that. "There is no reason for you to apologise. I should be used to it by now. I have been questioned about it several times."

"But you're not."

"Let's just say that I would rather be asked the 'how good of an actor are you', than the reason why I became an actor." Arthur replied, looking at him intently.

"I could cope with that." Merlin agreed grinning widely at him.

The rest of their conversation went smoothly. They enquired and answered each other like old friends and Arthur had never felt relaxed.

After finishing their cups of coffee, they agreed to meet next morning and separated ways.

Arthur can't wait.

* * *

TBC


End file.
